The Star Wars Day Surprise Catalyst
by minionmania
Summary: It's Star Wars Day 2019, and Sheldon is starting to slack off as a husband, so Amy has something that 'should' help... But it causes one big secret...
1. The note left by his side

_This is a fanfiction for Star Wars Day, and for die hard Shamy fans:_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **This story takes place over the course of the years 2019 and 2020, including Sheldon and Amy Cooper, who had been married for 1 year. Sheldon had started to become trouble some over the year, but Amy had something up her sleeve, something she hoped would get him back on track.**_

All the guys lay asleep on the couch, in apartment 4A, the TV blurring away in the background. They had all fallen asleep watching Star Wars. Amy walked in, and realised they were asleep. She tip-toed towards her husband and left a letter down.

Leonard woke up as Amy shut the door, and saw they guys passed out. He stood up and went toward the fridge and got out a bottle of water, Slowly Howard and Raj woke up and realised the note next to Sheldon. He didn't seem to want to wake up, so they had to wake him up, other wise he wouldn't sleep tonight.

"Sheldon, Sheldon..."

Howard walked over to the door, opened it, then slammed it.

Sheldon pounced up, and screamed at the top of his voice.

"Hey, it's only us"

He calmed down and looked to the floor, he knocked off the note when he jumped.

"What is it." Howard said in Raj's accent,

"I don't know."

"Open it."

"Can you stop it with that accent,"

He opened the note and saw the words, 'Happy Star Wars Day...' he opened the flap and saw 'Your little Jedi wants to say Hi!' and the image of a ultrasound filled Sheldons face with glee. All the guys asked, but Sheldon never answered. They all looked in confusion, as Sheldon stood up. He yelled,

"I'm gunna be a dad!"

They all looked at each other and shook their heads. Across the hall you could see the girls sitting there, they could hear Sheldon. They both looked at Amy and said,

"This is going to be a rough time for you!"

"I know!


	2. Can you keep calm?

_Chapter 2_

Sheldon's leg was jumping up and down as he waited paceintly outside the doctors office, Amy placed her hand on his leg to stop it from moving,

"It's ok, Calm down"

He stopped his leg moving, but he started moving his head rapidly and didn't stop, even when Amy asked him too.

"I can't, I'm so nervous, what if they tell us something bad has happened, what if we get given the disaster of what Leonard and Penny got 1 year ago."

"Oh... My... God... Just wait, they'll call our nam-"

"Mr and Mrs Fowler, we are ready for you."

"It's Mr and Mrs Cooper."

"My apologies,"

As Amy and Sheldon walked in, He had to correct.

"It's Dr. Cooper for me. Don't know about her."

Amy put her head in her hands as they both sat down,

"So, is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"So you are here for your gender ultrasound, or do you want to wait?"

"Well, I don't mind finding out today, but it is up to Sheldon,"

"Sure, let's find out..."


	3. He said the secret

All the guys were talking about Shamy's baby, if it was a boy or a girl. Sheldon and Amy knew, but they weren't planning on telling their friends or family till it was born.

"I think it's a girl, cause Sheldon can't produce anything mascular!"

"Howard, be serious."

"Fine, boy."

"Raj,"

" I think boy, Leonard,"

"Seen as me and Penny had boy's, I think boy."

"Isn't anyone gunna guess girl, seen as that what it is...!"

Sheldon swiftly put his hand over his mouth as everyone stared at him. Everyone didn't talk.

"Yay, I got it right the first time... and you said it was joke!"

Later on the girls turned up. They didn't know of Sheldon's little slip up earlier that day. They all stared at each other and ignored what the girls were saying.

When everyone left, Penny asked Leonard why he was acting so weirdly when evryone was over, He told her, Howard told Bernadette, and Raj told Cinnamon. The next day, the girls were acting suspisiouly and Amy finds out that everyone knew, via Sheldon. Amy was outraged, she stormed over to 4A and barged through the door...

"All I ask is for you to keep one secret until the baby gets here, but can you do that, no, I'm wondering if you've ever kept one secret, have you?"

Before Sheldon could answer, she carried on,

"You know what, you can find somewhere else to sleep until you know how to keep a secret."

She left and slammed the door.

"That's not good for the baby" Sheldon said, returning to eat his food. Penny and Bernadette walked into the apartment and sat down,

"What happened?"

"Amy asked us too leave."

"Oh."

Penny took Leonard to the kitchen and asked where Sheldon was going to stay that night as Amy didn't want him to stay until he could keep a secret. leonard said he couldn't stay as they had no room, Bernadette walked over and said he couldn't stay with them, because they didn't have room either. Leonard said he could stay on their couch, and that the boy's liked having him over.

"Look Sheldon, you can stay with us until Amy says it's ok to come back. It can't be that long away, she due soon. She'll need your help when the baby gets here."

"You can call 'it' a girl, we all know!"

Bernadette nudged Howard, and Halley walked over and punched Howard in his 'junk'

"Ow!"

"Halley!"

"Haha!"


	4. He turned off his phone

_Chapter 4_

 _ **It had been a week since Amy kicked Sheldon out of the apartment, and she still hadn't had the baby, she was 11 days overdue...**_

Sheldon was sitting on the couch reading through a baby name book, Leonard, Penny and the boy's were out, he was home alone. His phone rang, It was Amy. He chose to ignore it. But it rang over and over. He chose to turn his phone off. And he left it like that for a few hours. When he turned it back on, he had 23 missed calls, 17 from Amy, 2 from Penny and 4 from Leonard. He also had messages from Howard, Bernadette and Raj, all telling him to get to the hospital as soon as possible...

He jumped up, and legged it down the apartment stairs, dropping the book half-way down, he got on the nearest bus, and finally arrived. When he got there, he saw everyone sitting there, without Amy...

He sat down and everyone crowded around him,

"Where's Amy?" he asked,

"She's round back."

"Buddy, do you know what's going on?"

"No."

"Did you get the messages?"

"No, I switched my phone off,"

"Why,"

"I... I... didn't... I didn't... want..."


	5. Get round back

_Chapter 5_

"Didn't what?"

"I didn't want to talk to Amy,"

...

"You do realise her water broke, that's why she was calling you,"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You had you phone off,"

"Whoops"

"You better get on round back, she'll be waiting for you,"

"Which way,"

"Left,"

Sheldon walked out and turned left...

"Amy's room is right, the girl-"

Sheldon ran out of the ladies bathroom with a scream, and ran right.

"Howard, that was mean."

"I know," he said sitting down.

Bernadette went up to Howard and clamied that she wanted to have another baby, cause it was about time Halley had a sibling.

"Fine by me"

A few minuets later, Leonard walked up to Penny, who was playing with Oscar and Finley. Before he could even start she said,

"Not a chance!"

He returned to his seat, while Howard laughed at him silently.

Sheldon would pop back every once in a while to keep the gang updated on Amy's progression.


	6. Meet the baby Cooper

_Chapter 6:_

Sheldon ran out saying,

"We've got a girl!"

"We know!"

"No, she's here!"

Everyone stood up and hugged Sheldon one by one.

"I can't believe I'm a father!

"I know this is big, but has she got a name?"

"Not yet,"

Sheldon all of a sudden got really baggy under his eyes, and looked exhausted.

"Buddy, you OK?"

He fell to the floor, the nurse quickly put her knees under his head and demanded Howard to grab him some water, He was consious again, and he was back in the room, sitting on the chair, with his water.

Everyone slowly walked in, and they said they could come in. When they were all in, Sheldon said,

"9lb 3oz"

"She's a big girl!" Penny replied.

They all got to hold her one by one, Penny explained that she missed holdin a newborn, Leonard then brought up about having another baby, but she swiftly denied it. Howard still looked at Leonard with a silent laugh again. Sheldon looked at Amy, and she nodded. He procced to speak,

"Meet Isabelle Melissa Constance Cooper."

"Hi Isabelle!"

"Or Izzy"

"Izzy Cooper, perfect."

They returned Izzy to Amy as she lay exauhsted, and they all left the room, but not without one last glance, they couldn't keep their eyes off her...

 _The End..._

 _Or is it?_


End file.
